fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:StanFord85/Cartoon + Anime: The Animation
Cartoon + Anime: The Animation (漫画 + アニメ: The Animation) is an adaptation of the TV game Japanese animation will be created in 2016 inspired by the main characters of the cartoon. An adaptation of the game Cartoon + Anime anime was announced ??? The adaptation of the animated television series has received a mixed response, with praise for his original story and humor revolving around the video game industry in jokes and criticism for his use of melodrama. Studio of Cartoon + Anime: The Animation is Toei Animation and David Production In Japan, the series will air In North America, the series will air on Funimation, Disney XD, Cartoon Network, Toonami and Nicktoons. And the series was licensed by Funimation for online streaming in North America with English subtitles. In France, the series will be broadcast on Kazé, Disney Channel France, Gulli, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Game One. Episodes Arc Episodeof Cartoon + Anime: The Animation is inspired on Movie, episode of Cartoon, and of Anime. StanFord arc *The past of Stan and Ford *Stan and Ford grow up *The séparation of Stan and Ford *The journey of Stan *The project of Ford *The city of Gravity Falls *The Mysterious creatures *To the meeting of Triangle demon *The horrible portal *The Betrayal of Bill *The Reunion of Stan and Ford *The Mystéry Shack Empire arc CFW arc *The Terrorist Yolkians arc *The kidnapping of Parents Clone Jimmy arc *The birth of Clones Asgard arc Eliminators arc Poseidon arc Marine Ford arc * Bill Cipher arc *Bill Cipher is born Uninhabited Island arc *The lost island *Angelitiki "The Princess Island" Hades arc Eclipse Celestial Spirit arc Rowdyruff Boys arc King of Shamans arc Demon Beast Tailed / Madara arc Zamasu arc Voice Japanese: English: FUNimation Entertainment premiered a sneak peak of its English dub of the Cartoon + Anime: The Animation at Anime Expo on Saturday, and announced the cast. Alex Hirsch reprises her role as Grunkle Stan from the Cartoon, and Melissa Fahn reprises her role as Neptune from the Video game. Let's say this is dubbed and annonced by FUNimation and they reached out only to FUNimation regulars (Dallas, Houston, some LA, Ocean Group, 4Kids Voice Actors) for this dub. Now I know it will never happen and it is impossible to replace the original VAs (they made the characters the characters we know in love.) ADR director, producer, ADR script writer for Cartoon + Anime and voice actor for Narrator and Announcer will the Voice Director, Josh Grelle and ADR Script Assistance called Alex Hirsch. *Josh Grelle : Narrator, Announcer, CFW Trick, Shido Itsuka, Armin, Ox Ford, Cupid, Binky Abdul, Morty Smith, Demigra, Fubuki Shidou, Fubuki Atsuya *Alex Hirsch : Stan Pines, Bill Cipher *Molly Searcy : Akame *Melissa Fahn : Neptune / Purple Heart, Lucie Pickles, Lumpy Space Princess, Garnet, Carmen *Zach Callison : Steven Universe *Kira Vincent-Davis : Lucy / Nyu, Seryu Ubiquitous, Sugilite *Maile Flanagan : Naruto Uzumaki, Ruby *Crispin Freeman : Alucard, Itachi Uchiwa, Scorpio Milo, Drew Pickles, Kyon *Brian Drummond : Geronimo Stilton *Christine Marie Cabanos : Madoka Kaname, Mabel Pines, Nepgear / Purple Sister, Chiaki Nanami, Mako Mankanshoku, Teri *Debi Derryberry : Jimmy Neutron *Kara Edwards : Timmy Turner, Darwin Watterson *Megan Hollingshead : Shion / Mion Sonozaki *Rebecca Forstadt : Rika Furude *Minx Lee : Satoko Hojo *Robbie Rist : Carl Wheezer, Blendin Blandin, Choji Akimichi *Sam Riegel : Sheen Estevez, Robbie Valentino, Teddie, Anton *Kirk Thornton : Evil Jimmy, Squidward Tentacles, Butch, Kisame Hoshigaki, Aquarius Camus, Preston Northwest, Principal Nigel Brown, A.J., Benson, *Steve Blum : Nega Timmy, HIM, Orochimaru, Shape Shifter, Onoki, Billy Crystal Ball, *Mike McFarland : Denzel Crocker, Buggy, Howard Deville, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Erin Fitzgerald : Penny Fitzgerald, Slumber Princess, Sandy Cheeks, Noire / Black Heart, Chie Satonaka, Seiko Kimura, Sardonyx, Betty Quinlan, Pandora, Tambry *Richard Epcar : Mojo Jojo, King Goobot, Dark Laser *Quinton Flynn : Brick, Iruka Umino, Jeff the Gnome *Roger Craig Smith : Boomer, Rigby, Funny Jimmy, Deidara *Bryce Papenbrook : Dipper Pines, Makoto Naegi, Nagito Komaeda, Finn the human, Gloomy Jimmy *David Vincent : Ooblar, Anonydeath *Sean Schemmel : Goku, Stuart Pickles, Hugh Neutron, Black Goku, Aries Mu *Travis Willingham : Jugo, Ace, Cool Jimmy, Phoenix Ikki, Mr. Krabs *Kyle Hebert : Soos Ramirez, Gohan, Richard Watterson, Kiba Inuzuka, Kazuichi Soda, Sagittarius Aiolos, Charles Fifrelin Sr., Greg Universe, Patrick Star, Cyborg *Robbie Daymond : Nick Dean *Patrick Seitz : Jake the Dog, Nekomaru Nidai, Ultralord, Grenda, Manly Dan, Jorgen Van Strongle, Laxus Dreyar *Wendee Lee : Tommy Pickles, Buttercup, Blanc / White Heart, Carrie Krueger, Manta, Amestyst, BMO, Haruhi Suzumiya, Konata Izumi *Laura Bailey : Cindy Vortex, Rise Kujikawa, Princess Bubblegum, Peridot, Trunks, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Raven, Kushina Uzumaki *Cherami Leigh : Plutia / Iris Heart, Lucy Heartfilia, Libby Folfax, Lapis Lazuli, Fionna, Trixie Tang, Kimi, Sailor Venus *Yuri Lowenthal : Sasuke Uchiwa, Chester McBadbat, Lee, Leo Aiolia, Leslie, Prince Gumball *Beau Billingslea : Sheriff Blubs, Ay Raikage, Taurus Aldébaran *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn : Mei Terumi, Naoto Shirogane, Priscilla Northwest *Todd Haberkorn : Obito Uchiwa, Pegasus Seiya, Teruteru Hanamura, Natsu Dragnir, Tobias, Nate, Romantic Jimmy, Sanjay, Robin *Dave Wittenberg : Kakashi Hatake, Dragon Shiryu, Time Baby, Lolph *Tara Platt : Vert / Green Heart, Pacifica Northwest, Judy Neutron, Temari, Tooth Fairy, Charlotte Pickles, Saori Kido "Athena", Flame Princess, Pearl, Sarah G. Lato *Cristina Vee : Candy Chiu, Compa, Homura Akemi, Marinette / Ladybug, Bubbles, Miss Raincorn, Sailor Mars *Bryn Apprill : Poof, Sapphire, Cyan Hijirikawa, Janna, *Morgan Garrett : Stevonnie, Rei Ryghts, Akane Owari, Kaoru Matsubara / Powered Buttercup *Troy Baker : Plankton, Blind Ivan, Excalibur *Stephanie Sheh : Connie Maheswaran, Mikan Tsumiki, Histoire, Abnes, Pearl Krabs, Mikuru Asahina, Cake, Sailor Moon *Derek Stephen Prince : Mark Chang, Ice King, Fiddleford "Old Man" McGucket, Ludo, Mr. Small *Vic Mignogna : Broly, Edward Elric, Clayton, Head Eliminator *Kate Higgins : IF, Blossom, Sakura Haruno, Candice Flynn, Sailor Mercury *Jamie Marchi : Wanda, Panty Anarchy, Anti-Wanda, Rias Gremory, Ai Yamabuki, Miss Bellum *Daran Norris : Cosmo, Anti-Cosmo, Mr. Turner *Michelle Rojas : Tohka Yatogami, Miko Shirogane *Michelle Lee : Tobiichi Origami *Michelle Ruff : Yuki Nagato *Sonny Strait : Ford Pines, Bardock, Krillin, Usopp, Ichi, Hank *Colleen Clinkenbeard : Monkey D. Luffy, Marceline, Erza Scarlet, Nicole Watterson, Chisa Yukizome, Vicky, Scanty, Jasper, Sedusa *Alex Moore : Ken Kitazawa *Kristen McGuire : Miyako Gōtokuji / Rolling Bubbles *Sara Ragsdale : Warechu, Princess Morbucks (anime) *Lindsay Seidel : Miss Keane (anime) *Megan Shipman : Yuzuru Yamai, Susan Strong, Molly Collins *Alexis Tipton : Momoko Akatsutsumi / Hyper Blossom, Komaru Naegi *Felecia Angelle : Aoi Asahina, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Chris Ayres : Frieza, Miss Simian *Chris Smith : Toby Determined *Greg Ayres : Gideon Gleeful, Monokuma *Whitney Rodgers : Setag, School Nurse *Ray Chase : *R. Bruce Elliott : Mayor Mayer, Whitebeard, Makarov Dreyar *Ben Diskin : Ferb Fletcher *Matt Mercer : Tad Strange, Trafargar Law, Professor Utonium (anime) *Mela Lee : Rena Ryugu *Nicolas Roye : *Ali Hillis : Karin Uzumaki *Kaiji Tang : Thompson, Principal Willoughby *Chris Jai Alex : *D.C. Douglas : *Doug Erholtz : *Tia Ballard : Alan, Happy, Peashy / Yellow Heart, Yoshino, Yoshinon, Peach *Michael Sinterniklaas : *Caitlin Glass : Kyoko Kirigiri, Opal *Cassandra Morris : *Chris Cason : Bud Gleeful, Clarence *Carrie Keranen : Rom / White Sister, Mahiru Koizumi, Phil Deville *Shelby Lindley : Ram / White Sister, Lil Deville *Kira Buckland : Hiyoko Saionji *Brian Beacock : Elmer, Rocky Robinson, Phineas Flynn *Kindra Timmerwilke : *Robert Clotworthy : *Rich Amtower : *Lauren Landa : *Natalie Hoover : Sonia Nevermind *T. Axelrod : *Erica Mendez : Ryuko Matoi, *Melody Moran : *Amanda Miller : *Michael Chapman : *Russell Nash : *Ben Pronsky : *Scot Ritchey : *John Ricciardi : *Spike Spencer : *Julie Ann Taylor : 5pb *Doug Stone : *Joe J. Thomas : *Carina Reeves : *Dan Woren : *Cindy Robinson : *Rachel Robinson : Rose Quartz *Grant George : Keiichi Maebara *Ian Sinclair : Juandissimo Magnifico, Whis, Brook, Juzo Sakakura, Cancer Deathmask *Johnny Yong Bosch : Hajime Hinata, Unicorn Jabu, Happy Jimmy *Steve Kramer : Lou Pickles Category:Blog posts